


The Game

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fake Dating, Playing the Game, Pryce thinks she is in control but she really isn't, Xeno dick, ari deserves a nice time and what better time than getting railed by a hot Chiss, convincing kisses, hints at knotting, thryce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: The arrangement forged between Thrawn and Pryce is working beautifully, exceeding all expectations.  However, suspicions begin to present themselves and Pryce finds that she and Thrawn will have to portray a more convincing picture of a couple head over heels for each other.Pryce is not prepared for the swell of emotions she is feeling and tries to rein in control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Pink_Imperial_Skink's fic, The Deal, I found myself inspired to write a fake dating Thyrce fic of my own. This is my first attempt at writing this pairing and I hope you enjoy!

The inspiration for this fic:   [The Deal by Pink_Imperial_Skink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590757)

 

 

As Pryce’s fingers adjusted the jewel at her throat, coaxing it to lay flat, the door chime sounded.

 

That would most certainly be Thrawn, fetching her for the ball.

 

Pryce gave her image in the mirror a quick once over, smoothing her palms over the whisper soft fabric of her gown.  The dress was a wonder, the exquisite fabric going from a pale ice blue at the bodice, deepening to the shade of midnight at the hem.  A subtle train flared and pooled behind her and there were crystalline chips set into the fabric that winked and shimmered like stars as she moved.

 

Perhaps it was a bit much but it set off her creamy complexion and her eyes in a spectacular fashion. 

 

_ Why did you put in so much effort? Are you trying to— impress him? _

 

Three months into their arrangement and things were going far more splendidly than even she could have predicted.  Thrawn was a rather accomplished actor. Pryce, so impressed with his skills of feigned affection, had suggested that if his military career had failed, perhaps he could take up a career in romance holovids.

 

The door chime sounded again as Pryce pressed the panel, allowing the door to slide open with a hushed whir.

 

It was indeed Thrawn, standing with his hands pressed behind his back, his uniform gleaming pristine white in the dim hallway. 

 

“Good evening, Governor.”  His tone was clipped and formal, his head dipping slightly in a respectful nod.

 

“Grand Admiral. Right on time as always.  Let me get my wrap and we can be off.”

 

Thrawn waited patiently in the hallway.  If they were truly a couple, Pryce would have offered him a drink before they set off. 

 

_ But we are not dating.  This is all a very well constructed ruse _ . She chided to herself.

 

Thrawn stepped to the side, allowing Pryce to lock the door.  

 

They made their way down the corridor, neither speaking.  

 

He did not offer his arm as they made their way to the waiting speeder. nor did he comment on her appearance. 

 

_ Of course he wouldn’t offer an arm. There is no one in the corridor to put on a performance for _ . 

 

The prickle of disappointment surprised her.

 

Clearing her throat, Pryce ventured, “I made sure we were placed near Josef Lachut’s table.  His son wants to enter the Imperial Academy. I want you to impress upon him that you, yourself, will put in a good word on his son’s behalf.”

 

Thrawn nodded, still not meeting Pryce’s gaze as they made their way, keeping his face stoically forward. It seemed as if he were putting forth extra effort to avoid looking at her if he did not have to.

 

“And I am to assume that if his son gains admittance, he’ll allow more access to the doonium he’s been throttling?”

 

“Precisely.  But leave that up to Tarkin.  We merely need to nudge the door open, as it were. Hopefully his aide will be in touch with Tarkin before the week is out.”

 

Thrawn hummed in acknowledgment.  “And this is the goal of the evening.”

 

“Precisely. Leave the chit chat to me.” Pryce paused before adding, “Darling.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

Reaching the speeder, Thrawn gave a stiff nod and opened the door.  As Pryce carefully settled into the plush seat, she noted that as Thrawn slid inbeside her, he was careful not to touch her, as if he feared getting scorched. 

 

They made the ride in silence but as soon as a droid opened the speeder door, welcoming them in a monotone voice, Thrawn slipped into his role as Pryce’s lover. His hand clasped over hers, strong and possessive, as his arm wound about her waist, pulling her in close.

 

At his touch her skin shivered and burned. She kept her expression cool and neutral as they made their way past throngs of aliens, senators, and dignitaries.  She could feel the prickle of their stares. Hear their murmurs. 

 

Pryce couldn’t blame them. It  _ was _ a bit scandalous. And Imperial and an alien so involved.  _ Intimately  _ involved.

 

As predicted their arrangement paid off and she was now privy to all the balls and fetes. Placed at the choice tables. 

 

Her finger was right on the pulse of Courescant. All she had to do was sit, watch, and learn. 

 

It was glorious.

 

Finding their seats, Thrawn withdrew his arm from Pryce’s waist.   Even though the physical contact had ceased, Pryce could still  _ feel _ him pressed there. Her skin tingling, feeling as if stretched too tight and set to burst like overripe fruit.

 

She felt eyes on her.  She spied Tarkin watching her, and as her gaze caught his, his  lips quirked in a slight grin.

 

His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her, never leaving her face as Thrawn politely  waited for Pryce to settle herself in her seat.

 

Tarkin was a bit too interested in her and Thrawn’s interaction. 

 

Alarm bells sounded in Pryce’s mind. 

 

_ Surely he doesn’t suspect this is a ruse.  _

 

She wouldn’t put it past him. Tarkin was incredibly perceptive. And then he  _ had _ invited her to Eriadu to stay at his family home.  Of course the entire time he was nothing but gracious and never once hinted he had wanted anything more and yet she got the feeling if she had expressed even the slightest morsel of interest he would have been hers.

 

Of course that would have been incredibly inappropriate. 

 

_ And this isn’t? _

 

********

 

The evening wore on in a flurry of conversations, drinks, and laughter.   Pryce was able to finally speak to Josef Lachut, gently easing Thrawn into the conversation before sidling away.  She hovered at the periphery ready to duck in if Thrawn had needed her assistance but he had handled himself splendidly. 

 

Their goal accomplished, Thrawn continued to play his role  to the letter, and for all those observing he was the perfect,very doting, date.  Quietly inquiring if Pryce would care for another drink. Gently touching her arm. Laughing at an anecdote. 

 

Pryce noted that while Tarkin seemed engaged, enjoying the party, he continued to observe her a bit too intently. 

 

It was as if he were waiting for Thrawn to slip up. Or for her to slip up.   As the night wore on, more and more Pryce was convinced that Tarkin knew something was afoot. 

 

As Pryce turned to scan the room to see where her “lover” had gone off to, Tarkin disengaged himself from the cluster of senators and admirals and made his way over to Pryce.  The crowd parted for him, allowing him ease of passage, like dust motes before a storm. 

 

There was no way she could slip away. 

 

Tarkin nodded in greeting and hoisted a crystalline glass filled with a ruby red liquid.

 

“Governor Pryce.  I must say you look absolutely resplendent this evening.”

 

Maintaining her composure, Pryce gave a slight nod.  “Thank you, your excellency. Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“I find that when one is surrounded by the proper company, even the most trite of occasions can be enjoyable.  Wouldn’t you agree?” Tarkin lifted his head and scanned the room. “Where is your...companion? If I were he, I wouldn’t want to leave you unattended for too long.”

 

Pryce took a sip of her drink to hide her grimace. 

 

“With all due respect, your excellency, I am not in need of being looked after.”  Pryce smiled brightly, her eyes darting as she searched for Thrawn. “I am sure you are well aware I am more than capable of— handling myself.”

 

Tarkin smiled thinly.  “Oh of course Governor Pryce.”  He idly swirled the crimson liquid in his glass. “And I dare say you would be the last one who would choose a partner as to boost her social standing.  You are not one of the vacuous Coruscant gentry, looking to marry up and such.” He again pierced her with his icy gaze. “You stand on your own two feet.”

 

It took everything she had to remain still and smiling.  

 

He was a Loth wolf sniffing, testing his prey. 

 

Inside her mind was screeching to get out. Go home. Take Thrawn and flee.

 

But no. 

 

This was HER game. HER rules.

 

“Your Excellency,” her voice purred, “Of course.  Why, I was a guest in your home. Was I not the perfect...lady?  If I were prowling about to boost my standing--” Her voice trailed off and she took another sip of her wine, taking pleasure in watching Tarkin’s throat bob as he tried to formulate a proper response.  And was that a sheen of perspiration on the man’s brow?

 

It must gall Tarkin to know that she choose an alien over him. She would have to tread very carefully. If she bruised his ego he could, no make that most definitely would,  make her life miserable. 

 

“You were and you did not.  Much to my...I don’t want to say disappointment.  That would be uncouth.” Tarkin extended his hand, “May I, Ms. Pryce?”  

 

Offering her hand with a smile,  Pryce nodded. “Of course, your excellency.”  

 

Tarkin smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.  “It has been my pleasure speaking with you. I hope you and the Grand Admiral enjoy the rest of your evening.  And I do hope the Grand Admiral realizes exactly what he has. A woman like you is exceedingly rare and if he were to let down his guard--”  Tarkin’s voice trailed off and releasing his grip, Tarkin again melted into the crowd. 

 

Pryce looked down to find her hand was trembling.  The wine in her glass rippled.

 

She needed to speak to Thrawn. Immediately.

 

She found him surrounded by a gaggle officers and with a sweet smile and a firm push, ushered him away.  

 

“Is there a problem?”  Thrawn’s brow furrowed when he saw Pryce casting a nervous glance in Tarkin’s direction. 

 

“I do believe Governor Tarkin suspects there is a game afoot.”   Pryce pursed her lips, gathered herself before continuing. “I think, to be sure we are not discovered, we need to take things a bit further.”

 

Thrawn’s face remained blank.  Narrowing his eyes, he murmured, “Take things further? I do not understand.  I thought we were rather convincing.”

 

“We are.  But Tarkin is a different animal.  I sincerely believe he is on to our ruse.” 

 

“Does he have an interest in you?”

 

Thrawn’s point blank question took Pryce aback.  Indeed Tarkin definitely seemed like he had more than a passing interest. 

 

“I...don’t think so.  I think that time in his life is past,”  Pryce lied. 

 

Thrawn’s brow furrowed.  “Time?” His face then brightened with understanding.  “You mean he is too old to sire children? To breed you?  To be a good life mate?”

 

Pryce stifled a shout, hissing, “Grand Admiral, no! Stars no. I have no desire for children….to...did you really say breed?  What is the _ matter  _ with you?”

 

Pryce noted that their intense, hissed conversation had earned a few curious glances. 

 

Thrawn straightened, his eyes narrowing. 

 

“I am confused.  That is why you humans pair up, correct?  To...procreate? Have young?”

 

Pryce was in no mood for explaining the intricacies of human courtship. 

 

“I have no idea what  _ your _ people do but no. Children is not the end all and be all of companionship.”  

 

“I understand.  So then it can be purely for pleasure?”

 

Pryce nodded.  They were getting off track.  “Thrawn...please...we need…”

 

Thrawn leaned close and whispered, “Are you saying that perhaps we need to convince Governor Tarkin that I give you pleasure?”

 

At hearing him say that her stomach tingled.  

 

“Well, Grand Admiral, we need to perhaps try to project that image.”

 

“Is he watching us now?”

 

Pryce focused her gaze beyond Thrawn and saw that Tarkin, while still engaged in conversation, was indeed casting glances their way.

 

“Yes. Yes he appears to be.”

 

“What do you want me to do?  How do I make it appear I give you...pleasure.”

 

Pryce swallowed hard.  Part of her wanted to laugh. Hysterically. How this had gone so far off the rails she would never know.  She needed to regain control. 

 

A serving droid jostled into her. “Pardon me ma’am.  Drink ma’am?”

 

“N...no. Thank you.”

 

“Pleasant evening ma’am.”  The droid weaved away leaving her and Thrawn alone.

 

“Tell me Arihnda.  What can I do?”

 

His saying her name caused goosebumps to erupt on her arms. 

 

_ Easy now. You have this. This is your game.  _

 

There was really only one thing.

 

“I suppose you would have to kiss me.”  

 

Kiss as in a  _ real _ kiss. Not just  a chaste brush across the lips or peck on the cheek (although that alone had sent her senses spinning). 

 

No. 

 

A  _ real _ kiss full of desire and need.

 

She doubted he had that in him.  He was so meticulous and measured and perhaps a bit cold.  Was there even an ember of passion buried behind that cool facade?

 

“A kiss?”  His eyebrow quirked.  “I have kissed you. Many times.”

 

Pryce was grateful that to any interlopers observing it would have appeared that Thrawn was deep in conversation with his companion.

 

_ If they only knew.  _

 

“It would have to be more...intimate.”  Pryce felt her cheeks begin to burn. Hated herself for it. 

 

_ This was your idea.  Time to pay the cost.  _

 

“Do your kind...kiss?”  Pryce hadn’t even thought of that possibility. What if he had no clue what a passionate kiss even was?

 

“We do. We do many things.”

 

Thrawn’s answer sent a jolt to right between her legs. 

 

Pryce licked her lips. The orchestra had begun to play and many couples flooded the dance floor, leaving the couple standing alone, as if they were on display. 

 

After a few heartbeats, Thrawn reached out, glancing his fingertips along Pryce’s jawline. Lifting her face to his.  He paused, studying her as if he were actually seeing her for the very first time. 

 

“The dress you chose this evening makes your eyes come alive.  Blue suits you.”

 

_ Finally.  A compliment.  _

 

Pryce found it hard to take a full breath. The room fell away.  The music grew distant, as if underwater. All Pryce could focus on were those eyes, glowing low in the dim light.  She was transfixed. Bewitched. 

 

“I...thank you Grand Admiral,” she finally managed to stammer.

 

“Thrawn.  I want you to call me Thrawn now.  For this.”

 

“Of course. Thrawn.”

 

He then dipped his head, once more brushing his lips over her as he had many times before.  Only this time, instead of lifting his head and breaking contact, he pressed to her, pulling her to him and wrapping her up, pressing the length of her body flush to his. 

 

_ He is so tall. _  The thought rose up.   _ Why I have never realized  _ how _ tall he is? _

 

The thought was wiped clean as Thrawn’s tongue gently parted Pryce’s lips. Seeking. Soft. Tasting of brandy and something sweet. He scent washed over her and she nearly swooned, caught herself and forced herself back into focus.

 

He cupped her face as he pressed forward claiming her mouth.  His tongue was silken. Aggressive and yet gentle as it swept and explored.

 

_ Is this what you wanted all along?  Was this part of your plan? What game is this you are playing now? _

 

A soft whimper rose up from her throat as he deepened the kiss. Forcing her head back,holding her close. Claiming her.  The warmth of his body leached through the flimsy material of her gown, seeping into her blood, adding to the alcohol already in her system and making her heady.  

 

Her body went slack and she clung to him, kissing him back now with equal fervor. Losing herself and gently nipping and suckling at his lower lip which caused him to moan low in his throat.

 

She broke the kiss first.  Face flushed and heart pounding, she stared up at him with wide eyes, lips swollen and parted.

 

_ Oh you fool. _

 

They had to stop this right now.  Already her body was responding, her nipples tight buds straining against the silken fabric of her gown. The dampness between her legs and the dull ache blossoming there was becoming a pressing distraction. 

 

Any more of this and they would have to excuse themselves and Arihnda wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to take that next step just yet. 

 

“Was that acceptable?”  Thrawn’s voice was a low rumble in her ear as he added,  “Did that give you pleasure?”

 

Pryce didn’t have it in her to speak and could only nod in answer. 

 

She took a gulp of air, trying to reassert control.  “I think we were convincing enough.” 

 

“You did not answer my question Arihnda.” 

 

Thrawn refused to surrender his hold on her, continuing to press her close.

 

“I...I’m sorry?”

 

Thrawn nuzzled her neck, and she could feel his hot breath as he drank in her scent. 

 

_ Stars save me. I can’t take much more. It isn’t supposed to be like this.  _

 

Thrawn paused and she could feel his breath washing  over her neck. There was an odd roar in her ears and she clung to him, feeling the dull thud of his heart against her chest. 

 

“I asked you— if that gave  _ you _ pleasure.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pryce is always quick to stress that what she and Thrawn do is nothing but an act. 
> 
> It takes Ari a bit longer to realize that it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this as the work that this fic was inspired by has been pulled and the author is now gone from AO3. After discussing it on Twitter, it was decided that it would be a shame to not conclude the story. This bit is pretty gratuitous. Probably pretty OOC. I just wanted Ari to have a nice time.
> 
> A word of caution, if the "C" U Next Tuesday word bothers you (and I know its a jarring word and bothers some readers) be advised it makes an appearance in this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

Thrawn’s question lingered between them.   

 

Arihnda knew he’d ferret out the truth eventually so there was no sense in attempting to lie.

 

Drawing a steadying breath, she found her voice.

 

“I….” but before she could answer a smooth voice interrupted from behind.

 

“Deepest apologies for my interruption but, Grand Admiral, if I may speak to you for a moment.”

 

Arihnda felt her cheeks flush as she disengaged from Thrawn’s embrace, flashing Tarkin a gracious smile.

 

“Of course, your excellency. Please. Take all the time you need.”

 

Tarkin offered a thin, glacial smile in response.

 

Holding Tarkin’s gaze for just a heartbeat longer than perhaps was wise, Arihnda turned and gave a smoldering gaze in Thrawn's direction.  _ Let Tarkin read into that what he may. Nosy bastard. _

 

Leaving Tarkin and Thrawn to their conversation, she made her way to  the ladies lounge. 

She needed a moment alone.  She needed to clear her head.  Focus.

 

As she wove her way through the press of people, she could feel Tarkin’s steely gaze boring into her back. She did not give him the satisfaction of turning around. 

 

As the heavy doors of the ladies lounge swung shut behind her, the sounds of the party were knocked down to a dull murmur. Arihnda made her way to a row of lit mirrors, sucking in deep breaths to steady herself.   

 

In the soft, flattering light Arihnda  took a moment to study her reflection. The woman that gazed back in the reflection had a flushed face and slightly swollen lips with vivid blue eyes sparkling like glittering gems.

 

Arihnda was not one for vanity but she had to admit she looked vibrant.  

 

Alive.

 

_ It seems kissing an alien agrees with me,  _ she thought wryly to herself.

 

Oh that kiss. 

 

To Arihnda’s annoyance that kiss kept replaying over and over in her head on an endless loop.  She had to settle herself, refocus. Yes this whole thing  _ had _ been her idea.  And yes she would most definitely regain control of the situation.  This surge of emotions just caught her off guard was all. It had been quite awhile since she had had any flattering attention from a serious suitor. Well...any suitor for that matter.  Recognizing this fact was the pathway to tamping down unnecessary and complicating desires. Her body was just responding in a natural way. It was up to her to make sure the mind maintained reason and control. 

 

“So….what is he really like?”  A honeylight voice chirped behind Arihnda, breaking her quiet contemplation. 

 

Ari whirled to find herself face to face with a young, elegant human woman dressed in an impossibly intricate emerald green gown.  Her red hair was piled high on her head, copper ringlets cascading down her back and framing a face with elegant, chiseled cheekbones. She smelled of cinna flowers, privilege and wealth.

 

Arihnda must have been so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t even heard the woman enter.

 

“I saw you out there and I must say,  _ very _ impressive.”  She laughed softly before continuing, “I think that kiss got a few hearts fluttering.”

 

Her speech held a lilting core world accent, musical and precise. 

 

Arihnda again felt her cheeks begin to flush but there was also a prickle of pride in her chest. If this woman, and others, took note of that kiss then there would be no reason to doubt that she and Thrawn were truly together as romantic partners.

 

Arihnda allowed herself a playful laugh. “I do not kiss and tell.”

 

With a rustle of fabric the woman settled beside Arihnda, arranging a few curls artfully about her face. “I for one can’t imagine being with an  _ alien _ , but….well...to each their own. So brave, with you being a  _ Governor _ and all. 

 

Arihnda bristled. 

 

“And he is a Grand Admiral. It’s not like he’s latching onto me to gain recognition. To each their own. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise.  “Oh...oh darling I meant no offense. It’s just  that I don’t think I could handle him is all. Bravo to you. You make a stunning couple.”  The woman gave a wistful smile. “You are lucky. He seems to be very taken by you.” The woman sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes. “Someday I hope to have a lover that gazes at  _ me  _ like that.”

 

Arihnda masked her surprise with a thin smile and a curt nod.  “No offense taken. And you are very lovely. I’m sure you will find the right partner in time.”  Turning away from her reflection, Ari gave the woman a polite nod. “Good evening to you.”

 

***********************

 

Tarkin’s interruption had been welcome, but now that Arihnda had calmed down she wondered what it was he was up to. Was that interruption _ truly _ necessary?   Yes Lachut had mentioned speaking to Tarkin but she had assumed he would wait until later in the week. Not right now here at the ball.  

 

Perhaps Thrawn’s social skills had improved a bit more under her tutelage than she had thought.  Maybe, just maybe, he would no longer need her guidance. 

 

Her eyes scanning the ground, she finally caught view of Thrawn, Tarkin,and Lachut involved in conversation. Lachut was smiling and gesturing wildly, nearly spilling his cocktail with his exuberant gesticulations. 

 

_ Good _ . 

 

Arihnda’s lips tugged upward into a slight smile. It looked like their goal for the evening had been met.  A triumphant thrill coursed through her, tamping down that annoying flutter in her stomach. 

 

The crowd of revelers parted as she made her way towards the group of chatting men. Arihnda reflected on how the social season was winding down .  Soon she and Thrawn wouldn’t have to put on their little act. In day to day dealings aboard the Chimera, displays of affection were very much frowned upon by the Empire.  She and Thrawn could once more resume their cool, professional relationship and none would question the sudden chill in their affections. They were simply following protocol.  

 

Sidling in next to Thrawn, Arihnda politely allowed the men to wrap up their conversation, before gently touching Thrawn’s arm and murmuring, “It’s getting late and I am growing tired. Shall we go?”

 

She could feel Tarkin’s gaze once more slide over her, cold as durasteel.  She refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing all of her attention on her “lover.”  

 

Thrawn smiled, bowing slightly before gently pulling her close to his side. 

 

Her stomach resumed it’s giddy flutter.

 

Offering a slight nod to Lachut and Tarkin, Thrawn offered his thanks and bid both the men good evening. 

 

As the made their way back to the waiting speeder, Arihnda couldn’t help but notice the smug smile playing at Thrawn’s lips. 

 

*********************************************

 

The ride back to Arihnda’s apartment was made in stony silence.  Thrawn stared idly out the window, seemingly lost in his own thoughts and Arihnda sat keeping her eyes locked forward.

 

Thrawn had not offered any insights in regards to his conversation.  That didn’t bother Arihndia nearly as much as the fact his demeanor towards her had completely chilled.  He did not bring up that kiss and whether or not said kiss had pleased her. He seemed intent on ignoring her presence completely. 

 

For some reason this annoyed her.  Greatly.

 

She had no right to be annoyed and yet again the little voice in her head chided,  _ “This was your plan. He is simply doing what the two of you had agreed to all those months back. Allll an act and nothing more. And you want nothing more, correct?” _

 

Arihnda recalled how Thrawn had simply swooped in and gave her a kiss that first night, moments after they had agreed to conduct this charade. Indeed that first kiss had left her a little breathless as well and afterwards Thrawn had resumed paying her little notice except when they were seen together in public. 

 

“Are you upset with me?”

 

Thrawn’s voice caused Arihnda to startle.  She noted that they had finally reached their destination.  As the driver opened her door she saw that Thrawn had already managed to exit and was offering her his arm as she exited, his eyes crimson slits as he regarded her.  

 

Thanking the driver, Arihnda took Thrawn’s arm.  

 

Once more her body betrayed her with a racing heart and that damnable flutter in her stomach. 

 

_ Just breathe.  It will be over soon and you can go to bed.  Well, maybe one more glass of wine first and then bed.   _

 

As they entered her building, Arihnda noted the lobby was vacant and and she found herself tensing waiting for Thrawn to release her from his grasp.

 

He did not.  Instead he kept his arm firmly about her waist as they made their way to the bank of waiting elevators. 

 

“Again, are you upset with me?”  Thrawn ventured. 

 

“Of course not.”

 

“You are so flushed. And very...tense.  This isn’t a combat exercise.”

 

“I am fine. Besides the evening was a success and has gone far better than I had hoped.”  Arihnda straightened, tilting her chin up slightly, allowing a slight smile to reach her lips.  “Upset? Absolutely not. Your performance was  _ perfect _ .  Any doubts of us pretending to be a couple were crushed.  I was a bit concerned that Tarkin was on to us but I am pretty sure we shot his suspicions down.”

 

_ That’s it.   _

 

_ Keep reaffirming that it was nothing more than a performance.  _

 

Thrawn’s warmth (and stars he was so _warm_ ) was seeping through her wrap, through the gown, down to her skin.  She tried, and failed, to suppress a shiver.

 

Thrawn hummed softly in agreement. 

 

The elevator stopped and the door opened with a soft hush. 

 

Keeping a firm, rather possessive, grip on Arihnda Thrawn guided her out the open door and into the corridor.   

 

In the past at at the conclusion of one of their “dates”, Thrawn had remained on the elevator, politely offering wishes for a good evening as he saw Arihnda off.  

 

This was not the case this evening. 

 

“Why are you getting off?  I can see myself in, as I always do.”  Arihnda hated the slight tremor that found its way into her voice betraying her uncertainty.

 

Thrawn did not reply as they made their way down the corridor.

 

Finally, once they reached the door to Ari’s apartment, Thrawn finally spoke. “You never answered my question. Arihnda.”

 

Stopping short, Thrawn deftly maneuvered her so that she was now facing him.  He loomed over over her with his head cocked to one side, expectant.

 

There was no chance of being saved by an interruption now.   No Tarkin. No social climbing woman in green. Not even a lowly maintenance droid.  The corridor was deserted. 

 

Arihnda paused, narrowing her eyes before lifting her chin in defiance and huffing, “yes.”  

 

“Arihnda.”  Thrawn paused, as if carefully measuring what he was about to say.  “I must say you have captured my curiosity.” Arihnda noted there was something different about Thrawn.  The earlier confidence seemed to have evaporated replaced with was almost shy hesitation. An awkwardness.  Bashful? Was that the word she was looking for? It was almost as if he were looking at her in askance, afraid she would bolt if he said the wrong thing.    

 

_ What was he up to now? _ _ Thrawn was anything but unsure and….shy.  _

 

He said nothing yet his eyes remained fixed upon her,  piercing her with an intensity she could feel right through to her shoulder blades.  He seemed to study every inch of her and when his glance paused for a fraction on the alabaster swell of her breasts, Arihnda’s cheeks burned anew.

 

Still not speaking he inched closer, crossing over into Arihnda’s personal space.  HIs grip tightened fractionally and his lips parted. 

 

Before he could get any further with whatever foolishness he had in mind, Arihnda slipped from his grasp, her words tumbling out in a rush.  “If you wish to talk, may I suggest we go inside?” 

 

Thrawn’s mouth snapped shut as he released his grip, permitting Arihnda to open the door. 

 

“So…” Arihnda huffed, throwing her wrap on the chair and kicking of her shoes.

 

Her heart was skittering in her chest.  Whether it was nerves, anticipation or plain fear she wasn’t sure. She only knew that an alien, who just also happened to be a Grand Admiral, was now inside her dwelling, her personal space,  and she wasn’t quite sure how to process this.

 

“Arihnda. Look at me.”

 

She did as told, squaring herself and facing him. 

 

His cheeks now had a slight purple flush to them as he again raked his gaze over her.

 

“Arihnda, may I ask you what your true intention of this...arrangement was?   I know you had said you wished to help me navigate the minefield that is politics, and I must say you have done so rather admirably, but your benefit in this deal, the guise of being the lover of a high ranking Imperial officer--” Thrawn trailed off.  He offered a slight smile before continuing, his voice soft. “Arihnda, since making your acquaintance, I have  _ never _ seen you depend upon a male to help you succeed in your endeavors.  Your wit and guile serve you well with no need to ride on the coattails of a-- male companion.”

 

Arihnda flushed.  Thrawn’s words rang true.  She had always gotten on just fine using her wits, never using so called feminine wiles to help propel her course. And certainly the opportunity had presented itself. 

 

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed as he studied her, waiting for an answer. 

 

“I did enjoy it.”  Arihnda advanced, trying to regain control of the situation and show Thrawn she wouldn’t be intimidated. 

 

Once again she lifted her chin in challenge and narrowing her eyes asked,  “Did you?” 

 

Thrawn inclined his head, seemingly mulling over his response.

 

Arihnda thought he was going to flat out ignore the question.  Then, finally, he responded, his voice a low murmur. “I did. Would you like to do that again?”

 

Ari gaped at him.  She huffed softly in mock annoyance.  “Do your people even court? Date? I know nothing about your ways.”   

 

Thrawn smiled, closing the distance between them he wrapped his arms about Arihnda’s waist, pulling her in close. “We court our intended mates, yes.  Much like humans do. We shower with gifts and attention. I do not understand what ‘date’ is. Can you please explain?”

 

“Court and date are the same thing.  Tell me, are you lonely?” Thrawn’s posture stiffened slightly.  Perhaps that was a bit too personal of a question and Arihnda wished she could take it back. 

 

Thrawn grazed his knuckles down Arihnda’s spine.  “As lonely as you are I suppose. Am I correct, Arihnda?”

 

That comment pierced home and Ari cringed.    

 

Before she could offer a response Thrawn’s lips claimed hers,  tentative, asking permission as they gently grazed over hers. They were impossibly soft and Arihnda allowed her eyes to flutter close, allowing herself to immerse in the sensation as his arms pulled her even closer, the crisp material of his uniform pressing into her exposed skin.  

 

For the first time in a long time she felt...wanted.  That and also, oddly enough, safe. 

 

A small sound escaped low in her throat and Thrawn took that as a sign to deepen his kiss. Plundering further with his tongue, at first tentatively teasing and then hungrily exploring, a small groan of pleasure escaping his throat at the conquest. 

 

Arihnda pressed into him, her desire heightened her body hungry for physical contact.  She could feel him, the hard swell of him pressing insistently into her thigh, and she moaned into his mouth as she ground into him.

 

Thrawn broke off the kiss and taking Arihnda’s face gently in his hands he whispered, “Are you sure? I know this was just...an act.”

 

The “act”, for all intents and purposes had just flown out the window as far as Arihnda was concerned.  Thrawn had awakened things in her she thought were, in all honestly, permanently dormant and to stop now would be an exercise in torture. 

 

Arihnda nodded.  “Yes. I am sure. Please.”

 

Running his thumb over Ari’s lower lip, Thrawn huffed.  “I will go slow and take care.”

 

Arihnda found it an odd choice of words and she thought that perhaps he assumed she were inexperienced. With a slight smile, she then took his hand and led him to her bedroom, thanking the stars she had decided to make her bed that morning.  

 

“May I undress you?” Thrawn’s fingers skimmed down Arihnda’s arms, barely touching her and yet causing tiny white hot flares of pleasure to spark and burn their way down to her core. 

 

Thrawn was still clad in his dress uniform, boots and all, and logic reared its head. “Perhaps you should focus on yourself first. I don’t want boots in my bed.”  

 

Thrawn’s cheeks flushed violet.  “Of course. My apologies.” Thrawn dutifully sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots, carefully placing them side by side. 

 

Arihnda couldn’t suppress a laugh. Thrawn looked almost comical, sitting there on the edge of her bed, barefoot in his uniform.

 

“Now then. Where were we?”  Thrawn rose and again pulled Arihnda towards him.  Now it was  _ his _ turn to smile. 

 

Holding her tight his face grew serious.  “You were a treasure tonight. Truly a work of art.” Thrawn’s words of praise washed over Arihnda and she flushed with pleasure.  “Do you realize that? Do you know, Arihnda, how very much I have wanted this? Ever since that first night--” Thrawn’s voice trailed off.   

 

“I did not mean to toy with your desires.”  Arihnda swallowed hard, unexpected guilt lancing through her.  “I only wanted--”

 

Thrawn cut her off. 

 

“It does not matter.  We are here now, yes? And that is all that matters right now.”

 

Thrawn felt for the catch on Arihnda’s dress and in one fluid motion pulled the zipper down.  The fabric slithered off of her shoulders and pooled on the floor. 

 

Thrawn’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise.  Arihnda had decided against underwear, as the dress was so silken and fitted she did not want to risk unsightly lines.  

 

“I am sorry there wasn’t more for you to unwrap, and it seems you are have an advantage.  You are still clothed. I find that rather unfair.”

 

Arihnda’s eyes flickered to the now very noticeable bulge tenting the front of Thrawn’s trousers.  Did his anatomy resemble a human’s? What if he had a mass of tentacles down there? Better to get the surprise over with.  If his cock was such that Ari couldn’t deal with it, she’d rather learn of it now. 

 

“Well then perhaps you should try to take the advantage, while my defenses are down.”     

 

The tunic was awkward to undo with her shaking hands but Arihnda managed.  Her reward was the broad expanse of Thrawn’s chest, covered in the snug black fabric of an undershirt. She slipped her hands underneath.   His skin was remarkably smooth, to the point she almost couldn’t feel it. 

 

“You are so...warm. And soft.”

 

Thrawn’s breath hitched slightly at the contact, but stood still allowing Ari’s leisurely exploration, dutifully raising his arms to allow her to slip his undershirt up and off. 

 

Now for the trousers.  Arihnda pulled back slightly.

 

Thrawn sensing Arihnda’s hesitation, offered, “I can take these off, if you like.”

 

Shaking her head Arihnda stood up on tiptoe, kissing him soundly as her fingers tugged and at the clasp.  It popped open with a loud *click”. Her fingertips paused and then grasped the cold metal of the zipper. 

 

_ Time to see what a Chiss cock looks like.  _

 

She tugged the zipper down and, once undone, gently eased the material down over Thrawn’s hips.  All that remained was his underwear. A fine trail of blueback hair went from his navel disappearing down into the standard issue black boxers.  Holding her breath she eased those down as well. Arihnda almost sagged with relief. Thank the stars. No tentacles. 

 

At first glance it appeared that  Chiss anatomy was similar to that of a human.  The shaft was of average length and width, its color a shade or two deeper blue than the rest of Thrawn’s body, going to an almost purplish hue at the cockhead.  Arihnda teased the shaft with her fingertips and it was then she noted that there were slightly raised ridges. As she worked her way down the shaft, she noted that at the base the shaft thickened significantly into a round bulge just above the balls.  

 

_ Did that part go inside as well?  It’s girth was significantly wider than that of the shaft.  _

 

Sensing Arihnda’s confusion, Thrawn gently gathered her hands in is.  “Shall we move to the bed to continue our leisurely exploration of one another.”  Bending forward, Thrawn nuzzled Arihnda’s neck, his teeth gently grazing across the tender skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder.  The act, though gentle, held a subtle undercurrent of possessive intent and it nearly made Arihnda’s legs buckle. 

 

It had been a very long time since someone had wanted her.  

 

Using the barest pressure Thrawn eased Arihnda back down on the bed and the puzzling anatomy was momentarily forgotten.

 

Thrawn said nothing, and Arihnda felt incredibly vulnerable laid out for Thrawn’s leisurely inspection, but she found that she was enjoying it, laying there like a prize waiting to be claimed. She shifted her hips impatiently as  he traced a finger down her belly. 

 

“Hmmm.  Very soft.” 

 

Arihnda bit her lip and nodded slightly.  His finger was moving further south and she had a pretty good idea where that lazing finger was going to end up and it took everything she had to keep from telling him to hurry.  

 

His finger ceased its journey just above her sex and Arihnda whimpered in frustration.  Why did he stop?

 

“Open your legs for me.”  His voice was low and had a rough edge to it.

 

Arihnda complied spreading her legs slightly to allow him better access. 

 

“Wider.”

 

She again obeyed, this time spreading her legs wide.  She wondered if there were any differences between Chiss and human pussy.  

 

Arihnda’s fingers clutched at the bedding as Thrawn spread the lips of her sex wide, the cool air a shock as it hit the damp heat of her core.  There was a pause and then Thrawn’s thumb began a lazy circuit around her engorging clit.

 

Apparently the anatomy was similar enough he knew what to do and exactly where to touch. Those secrets spots that caused sparks of pleasure to gather and smolder in her lower belly. 

 

The spots many of her former lovers had never been able to find. 

 

Thrawn’s touch was intoxicating. It was slow and measured with just the right pressure, the pad of his finger circling and pressing in a delicate, yet maddening rhythm. His finger dipped into her cleft, dredging up moisture to slicken his fingers before he slid first one and then two, inside of her wet heat.  He then pressed them deep before pulling them forward and hooking them with a steady pressure that caused Arihinda’s toes to curl. 

 

_ Where the fuck did he learn this? How? _

 

In moments she was close to the edge.

 

Arihnda’s heart began to gallop.

 

“Thr...Thrawn...I...I am going to--” 

 

And then she did.  

 

The climax that roared through her was so sudden and unexpected she gave a startled shout, her body stiffening as tingles of pleasure rippled through her.   

 

Her face flushed embarrassed at the unexpected suddenness of her pleasure.  At how easy it had been for Thrawn to coax it from her. 

 

“Was that good?”  His voice was soft and seemed to seek her validation.   

 

“It has been a long time.”

 

Indeed it  _ had  _ been a while since Arihnda had allowed herself a dalliance.  And quite honestly the last few tumbles were more of a disappointment than anything.  A few half hearted licks at her cunt, a few grunting thrusts before her partner had a loud orgasm, finishing in a heap before she was even half warmed up.  Then afterward, the awkward disengaging to go clean herself only to return to find them sprawled and dead asleep (and snoring) on her bed. 

 

Thrawn’s lips lazed into a half grin.  “I did not ask you how  _ long  _ it had been since you had last coupled. I asked you if it was  _ good _ .  Was it satisfactory?  Like...it is if you were with a male of your kind?”

 

_ Satisfactory? _  A huff of laughter escaped her lips. He had managed to give her something in mere moments that few of her human lovers had ever managed. 

 

Arihnda nodded slightly.  “Y...yes. It was. Very.”

 

Thrawn was far from finished as his gaze still held hunger.  He eased himself down to lay beside her. Arihnda propped herself up to gaze down upon him.  She had to admit he was magnificent example of the male form. His skin was a smooth as that of a newborn and save for a trace dusting of fine down on his groin, completely hairless.   Again her eyes settled on his cock. It seemed it had grown an even deeper shade of blue and twitched, eager for her touch. 

 

“Please touch,” Thrawn urged.  “But if you wish to stop I understand.”

 

“No.  I...want to.  It’s just a bit different is all.”  Ari glanced her fingers down the straining length, the flesh hot under the pads of her fingers. His cock twitched and pressed against her touch and she wondered how long had it been for him.

 

Thrawn’s breath hissed between his teeth and seeing him lying there, vulnerable,  stirred a flickering in Arihnda’s belly. 

 

“Does  _ this _ feel good, Grand Admiral?”  With a wicked grin she took his cock in her grip and gently squeezed, giving it a long, teasing pull.

 

Thrawn nodded, his chest heaving as he drew panting breaths. 

 

“I did not hear you, Grand Admiral.  I asked you if  _ this  _ felt good.”  Ari repeated the motion.  

 

“Yes.”  His voice was thready with desire, eyes crimson slits as he watched.

 

Dipping her head, she pressed kisses on the soft skin of his chest, working her way down.  She did not release her grip instead holding him firm and listening to his huffs of breath as she stroked him. 

 

She gave an inward smile of triumph.  She had taken back control.

 

Allowing her hair to tickle the flat of his belly before again sitting upright, she offered a soft smile then dipping her head once more she gently laved her tongue along Thrawn’s length, her cunt tingling as she heard him cry out her name in a stuttering gasp. 

 

Arihnda paused.  “Has it been a long time, my Grand Admiral?”

 

Thrawn only offered a low groan in response. 

 

Holding his gaze, Arihnda took Thrawn’s length in her mouth, licking and teasing at the raised ridges as she took his cock to the root.

 

Thrawn gave a rough shout, bucking under her, his hands grasping at the comforter before grabbing a fistfull of her hair.  His nails scraped at her scalp as she moved, suckling him. HIs scent and taste was no different than that of a human, and as the hot, male scent of him flooded her nostrils, she groaned and quickened her rhythm.  Her fingers found and caressed at the odd bulge, and as she did so she wondered if that would fit inside of her. Her cunt gave a pleasant clench at the thought. 

 

All at once, Thrawn’s fingers clenched reflexively and roughly pulled her away. 

 

“Stop.  I am going to...I want you to climb on top of me.”  The words were choked and Arihnda could tell it took great effort for Thrawn to stop her. Thrawn’s face was flushed purple, along with his chest, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

 

“It will be easier if you are on top.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Ari nodded and poised herself over Thrawn, gently guiding the cockhead inside her wet folds. He was large, but not overly so, and really the only questionable bit was that knot at the base.  With her on top she could very easily guide the depth as well as the angle and speed of penetration. 

 

Her mind went white as he filled her.  She eased down slow, stopping just above his knot, allowing herself to settle around him.  The ridges provided an interesting texture that was not unpleasant, just very different. 

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Thrawn’s concern was endearing but a bit distracting. Ari nodded, and then bracing her palms flat on his chest,  she clenched tight and moved her hips in a slow circle concentrating on how amazing he felt inside of her.

 

Thrawn took his hands and placed them on her hips, steadying her as he watched.  “You are so beautiful. So beautiful for me. I love watching you ride me.”

 

His words urged her on and Ari felt herself relaxing, wanting to take in more of him, feel him so deep inside of her pressing just the right spot. 

 

She was so close.

 

Without warning Thrawn gave a low growl and in one deft movement managed to roll them both over.  Arihnda gave a yelp of surprise, now suddenly finding her with her back flat on the bed. Somehow Thrawn managed to keep his cock seated inside of her.  

 

Placing his lips close to Ari’s ear, he murmured, “I want to take you.”  His voice, low and feral, and as his hot breath washed over her, she decided that she would like that very much.    

 

‘Yes.  Yes..please.”  Her voice was a needy whimper and she arched against him, presenting herself to him, signaling for him to go deeper.   

 

He kissed her soundly, his tongue pressing past her lips and roughly plundering her mouth. 

 

In one fluid movement he pulled out of her.  Ari gave a soft yelp of surprise and dismay. 

 

“Why did you--”

 

“Over.”  Again Thrawn placed his hands about her waist and roughly shoved her over onto her belly.  He pulled at her hips, lifting them so that her ass and cunt were up and easily accessible.  Arihnda held her breath, trembling under his touch as she waited for his next move. 

 

Without another word he plunged into her, filling her cunt once more.  He gave two agonizingly slow thrusts and then she felt him hesitate, his cock twitching deep inside of her. 

 

“More?  Do you want more?”  His voice was tight, strained and tinged with raw lust. 

 

“Y...yes.  Fuck me.”

 

Arihnda felt his body stiffen every so slightly as his muscles tensed and prepared and then a push as he pressed fully into her.  Though she was open and ready for him, there was the slightest bit of resistance as the final swell of his cock pushed inside of her.  Her cunt burned as it stretched to accommodate the full swell of him. With a final grunt, Thrawn slid all the way inside, finally seating himself completely inside her heat. 

 

Ari’s knees quivered as soft mewling cries bubbled up from her throat. Thrawn slid his hands about her waist, caressing and soothing as he continued to gently rock his hips.  It wasn’t the typical thrusting fuck she was used to. This was a completely different ride. Slower. Incredibly intimate. She could feel every inch of him as his hips pressed flush against her ass.

 

“You are so warm. So soft on me,” his voice rumbled into her ear as he continued his gentle rut into her.  Reaching down his fingertips gently teased her clit. “Can you come for me again? You were so beautiful when you had your pleasure.”  

 

Ari’s mind went blank as she allowed herself to be swept away on a carnal tide, savoring the dizzying array of sensations sparking and flaring throughout her body, 

 

She met his hips, backing into him and pressing hard into his groin, desperately seeking every scrap of pleasure, focusing on the tight coil of tension building in her belly and then giving a soft, wavering cry as it unfurled, releasing honey thick waves of pleasure that to swell and rise up from the very core of her to spread in tingling flutters all down her arms and legs.  

 

The climax took everything out of Ari and she sagged to the bed with a soft gasp. 

 

Sensing that Arihnda had had her pleasure, Thrawn finally allowed his own release,  and with a soft growl his teeth once more found the tender skin of Ari’s neck as his orgasm tore through him.

 

Thrawn’s cock slipped free, chased by the stickyhot trickle of his seed.  Ari gave a soft whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Utterly spent, both sank to the bedding and for a few heartbeats the only sound was harsh gasps for air as they tried to collect themselves. 

 

Ari felt like she was floating, her entire body buzzing, she felt as if she were looking down on the tangle of their bodies, collapsed in a sated heap.   She didn’t want to move or to speak and break the spell. 

 

Thrawn disengaged himself and settled in beside Arihnda.  Taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, Thrawn rumbled, “Are you alright?  That wasn’t...too much for you, was it?”

 

Ari shook her head, shivering slightly as the sweat cooled her body.  Slowly common sense returned. The evening had taken a remarkable turn.  What now? Were they lovers? 

 

The repercussions of what had just transpired could be detrimental.  

 

Career destroying. 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Thrawn ventured once more. 

 

Ari rolled on her side to face her lover.  Tracing a fingertip over a chiseled cheekbone, she leaned in to brush her lips over his.

 

“I enjoyed this encounter but I want it known that I can end this arrangement at any time without repercussions to either me or my career, understood?”

 

Bringing Ari’s hand to his lips once more, Thrawn pressed a firm, possessive kiss to the palm.  Cocking an eyebrow, Thrawn’s lips quirked with amusement.

 

“Of course. This is all an act. Nothing but a game.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after the night before and Thrawn watches Ari sleep.
> 
> He makes a discovery that may have made things a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More self-indulgence. I wanted to catch a glimpse of what was going on with Thrawn.

_He watches her sleep. Her face is relaxed and her lips slightly parted. He can see the pulse fluttering in her throat (so much faster than his). She stirs, murmuring and pulling closer to him._

_He remains still, not quite sure what to do, yet hoping his nearness and warmth are a comfort to her. He knows she would hate him seeing her this way, so vulnerable and fragile. Her contented state is a jarring contrast to his usual dealings with her._

_There is a slow lurch in his chest, an unexpected seizing sensation that is all at once frightening and exhilarating. His life, regimented and while not lacking in excitement, held comfortable routine. Familiarity._  
  
_Ari gives a soft mewl and frowns in her sleep._

_He brushes a stray lock of hair from her face and she is still once more._

_He knows he has been rather fortunate, able to tamp down distracting carnal needs and desires. The last time he had been with a female was right before his exile and that encounter held more melancholy than passion. The union served a purpose, the memory of her warm body (and really that was all the young syndic had been, a body) and eager touch had sustained him during his exile, and later, his time serving the Empire._

_As time went on he went back to that memory less and less, instead welcoming the cold embrace of war._

_And yet somehow this human female had managed to get under his skin. Ari had the dubious honor of being the very first to bring him to full desire. Bring him to his Csibvizi_

_He traces a finger over the purple bruise that has bloomed on the soft skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder._

_The bruise is a proclamation._

_His brow furrows and his lips set into a tight line. Not only had she awakened his_ Csibvizi _, which was concerning in and of itself, he had also marked her._

_She was now his mate._

_If they were on Csilla that mark would prove she was his, and his alone._

_Elder Chiss were usually more reserved showing off such markings but amongst the younger Chiss the fresh bruises would be discreetly, yet proudly, shared to let others know of their change in status._

_And of course If Thrass were to find out he’d have a fit. He can already hear the long litany of curses, threats, and proclamations of forever shaming the Mitth name coupled with Thrass’ trademark heavy sighs and dramatic pacing to and fro._

_As his finger traces the tender flesh she sighs and shifts slightly. Her scent floods his nostrils, spicy and floral and very female, and his cock begins to stir with reawakened need._

_Dipping his head he presses his lips to the bruised flesh. It is warm against his lips and the warmth seeps into him, flowing into his very veins and winding its way down to pool in his groin. Settling there, heavy and molten._

_He is grateful the mark will be easy to hide. He doubts she will be pleased, let alone eager, to show it off. She has no idea of Chiss culture and what the mark represents and he will not tell her. To her it will just be a careless mark of passion. Nothing more. It was for the better, for the both of them, she did not know the implications of those bruises._

_He knew full well that Arihnda Pryce would never deign belonging to anyone but he takes the victory that for this moment at least, she belongs to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Csibvizi - Roughly translates as “Rut”. Word for a period of a heightened state of desire. While Chiss males can attain a full erection and engage in intercourse like a human male) at any time, when they meet a female that is a superior match, they enter into csibvizi in which their sex fully engorges for better chance of successful breeding.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Pryce's answer was? ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
